Fight or Flight
by Skyance
Summary: "Keep looking. It's been almost four months. There's got to be a shipping name for us," Light pressed. Ticked at the lack of a pairing portmanteau, Fang and Light discuss and argue the possibilities in the early hours of the morning. Fight or Flight?


"_**...do you know if there's an 'official' shipping name we're supposed to call them? Fang/Light is kinda hard to amalgamate into a single word..."**_

_**That pretty much summed up how this fic got started. And once again, I toed around the M-rating (again). Sorry for my grammar/spelling mistakes – all my stuff is un-beta-ed work.  
**_

_**And I'm also eternally grateful for the insane amount of talent that is keeping this fanbase afloat. I know I didn't mention all the Light/Fang authors out there – I used the ones that fit with the plot. So I hope you don't take it too personally if you don't find your fic or yourself mentioned!**_

_**Special thanks to jaybear1701 for prodding me to write this. And for letting me quote her stuffs =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_x-Fight or Flight-x_**

Oerba Yun Fang tossed restlessly in bed. Her arms desperately searched for the fine figure of a familiar strawberry blonde, but were met with empty air and cool sheets. Lifting the corner of the duvet a tad revealed the blocky glow of the digital clock. But the red LED's glow was surpassed by a greater illumination, one which casted a rather sizeable shadow onto the bare walls. "Light... come to bed already... it's two hours past midnight," Fang mumbled groggily, tossing the comforter off of her face. Her plead was punctuated with a yawn.

"Hang on..." Light mumbled, sounding fully awake. Her finger still rapidly flicking the wheel of the mouse. Eyes narrowing infinitesimally as the page scrolled, she finally let out a snort. "Really, they can't find a better name for us?"

"Huh?" Bewildered, Fang blinked at the blank ceiling. The springs on the bed creaked as she pushed herself into a sitting position. The glow from the monitor illuminated the soldier's form, who was currently donned in a simple t-shirt and shorts attire. "Wait, Light. Come again?"

"Just Look at this!" Light cried exasperatedly, nearly backhanding the monitor in frustration. Mumbling curses at under her breath, she crossed her arms and slumped back into the leather chair.

Even without turning around, Fang could feel the intensity of Lightning's glare from the back of the soldier's head. Begrudgingly, she slid out from beneath the warmth of the fluffy comforters and padded towards the desk, clad only in a black halter top and an equally dark pair of shorts.

"'Fanille?'" Fang bleary rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and took another look at the screen. A smirk made its way across her lips. "They sure like pairing me up with her, don't they?" Fang shook her head.

"Hmph," was all Lightning could managed with her arms still folded. "No thanks to all the PDA you guys showed ON SCREEN."

Fang raised her hands in defence. "Calm down there, Sunshine. It's not my fault that the audience has such a wild imagination."

"Then why are there so many Fanille fiction? There are forty-nine through the filter alone. _Forty-nine_, Fang! And they get updated more often!" Lightning grouched.

The Oerban scratched the back of her head nervously, "Well, we did make a cute couple..."

"Wait." Lightning spun around. "'Did'? Past tense?"

"Yeah, back when you weren't alive – oomph!" Fang gasped as Lightning elbowed her gut. Her knees crumpled and she began to topple forward.

"I don't want to hear you finish that sentence." Light spoke casually. The office chair rolled a few inches before being halted by the desk as Lightning caught the Pulsian's winded form.

"Sorry," Fang wheezed before flipping herself around and settling in Light's lap. She squinted. "Fang-slash-Light? People write slash fics about us? I'm impressed! We're tough to pull off."

"Fang, there's nothing to be impressed about! We don't have a name!"

"Sure we do. You're Light and I'm Fang." The Pulsian didn't understand her distress.

"No, like a couples' name. Fanille, for example."

"Oh," was all Fang could manage. It didn't bother her that much. Yet. Manoeuvring the mouse, she flipped through a few pages. Fang grinned, "I'm liking this site."

"With all the smutty M-rated fics of us, of course you do," Light muttered.

"What, you want to get paired up with Hope? 'Cause you guys are pretty popular." In front of the soldier, Fang snickered as Lightning suddenly tensed. She waved a hand at the screen, diverting the soldier's attention. "See! This is a perfect example why you should never get me to cook."

"I don't believe _Of Salt and Pepper_. That Skyance girl has a few screws loose," Light dismissed, ire dissolving. _Besides, I can cook just fine!_

"As do I, love," Fang sniggered as she quickly flipped to the later chapters. "There goes your kitchen."

Lightning shifted a bit and wrapped her arms around Fang's waist. "Yeah, but you don't make me look like some oblivious moron. I mean, knives stuck in the ceiling? I would've noticed that. Come on!"

"Never say never. With Lady Luck around, I'd say it's quite possible," Fang mused, rubbing her chin.

The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. Did that girl give us a name?"

"Uh... nope."

"Yeah, then she's losing her marbles." Lightning sighed, "Maybe we're not that popular..."

"I don't believe you," Fang huffed, turning her head away from Light so she was facing the monitor. Determined to prove Light wrong, she dug into the archives. _C'mon... where's a fic of us?_ _Ah ha!_ "See! We are popular! Look! Fifty-two reviews for two chapters?"

Lightning wriggled in her seat and ducked her head under the Pulsian's outstretched arm. Cerulean eyes traced to the point of Fang's fingertip. They widened at the staggering amount pronounced by the minute grey font. _Holy Chocobos on haste!_ Finally, her gaze settled on the author's name, and she sighed. Her hope plummeted. "morbid diva stopped writing."

"Excuse me?"

Light sighed again. "The only person who could write a decent fiction of us is gone, Fang. Gone!"

_Overreacting much?_ Fang rolled her eyes at her lover's theatrics, but patted Lightning's clasped hands around her waist reassuringly. "That doesn't mean we're dying on the hottest couple list." _Heck, we are __**the**__ couple around this place. Snow and Serah can't even hold a Tonberry's lantern to our sexiness._

"But –"

Fang ran a hand up Light's arm soothingly. "It's okay, Light. Let's have a look at morbid diva's favorites list... _Wedding Date_, interesting. Haruka-Chan 212... Oh, there's even a sequel... apparently we're trying to 'live simple, normal lives together." Fang snickered. _What would constitute as normal for us?_ _Daily King Behemoth hunts? _

_Simple? Psh, right. Normal? Far from it. I'd like to see how that turns out._ "Does she have a name for us?" Lightning asked.

"No." Fang frowned. "Wow, she really needs to update." _Especially when she was the one who brought us into the spotlight as a potential couple..._

Lightning moaned as if Cocoon dropping from the sky like a gargantuan, rocky deadweight (again). "That's it. We're losing popularity." _Seriously, do we make that bad of a couple?_

"No, we're not losing." Her hand frantically skated the mouse around, desperately trying to find some evidence to prove Light wrong. "Check this one out!" Fang sounded like a kid in a candy store. Warm fuzzies pooled in her tummy. _We are loved!_

"'_In the Middle_,'" Lightning read aloud, leaning forward, "by jaybear1701."

"Go on. Read the synopsis, Light."

"'Fang finds herself caught between her love for Vanille and her growing attraction to Lightning'..." Lightning obediently continued her foray. "Great – it's a threesome with your ex-lover. I can tell already."

"Nuh uh, read to the end, Sunshine." Pausing for emphasis, she continued, "'Light/Fang/Vanille to Light/Fang and Vanille/?' Told ya we're hot. She even changed the direction from Neapolitan to us. Us, Light!"

"Hang on, 'Neapolitan'?" _Like the tricolored ice cream? We're being associated with foods now? _

"That's right, Strawberry. And both of us know that chocolate covered strawberries tops them all." Fang snickered.

Light buried her face into the small of Fang's back, nuzzling the exposed toned flesh. The mouse clicked away in the background. "Chocolate covered strawberries..." she mused, her thoughts straying into uncharted waters, lured by exhaustion. _Maybe Fang's right, we are a popular couple..._ Lightning lifted her head. "Wait, what did jaybear refer to us as? Any particular name?"

Shoulder slumping ever so slightly, Fang glumly replied, "Unfortunately, no. Just 'Light/Fang.'" _Why is her name first? I thought I was the one topping in this relationship. _Going onto page two, her eyes scanned the listings. "Hey, this Zethlen girl's got potential! And all her fics are of us so far!"

"At least someone's dedicated..." Light mumbled, thinking about how a few certain authors jumped ship and left their Fang/Light fics hanging. "She got a name for us?"

"...no."

"Keep looking. It's been almost four months. There's got to be a shipping name for us," Light pressed, completely in tune with her tenacity.

"I'm looking, I'm looking." The mouse wheel spun faster than the tires on a speeding racecar, only punctuated by sporadic clicks. Suddenly, Fang wolf-whistled. "Damn, that's hot..." she muttered unconsciously under her breath.

"What is?"

"Oh, uh nothing!" Fang speedily mashed the 'back' button, but it was no match for Light's 'history' shortcut via the keyboard.

Light squinted, but she was still too far away from the screen. _Gotta see what the hell she was up to._ "Nothing, right. Get off of me." Lightning growled, digging her fingers into the Pulsian's sides. Fang yelped and fell to the floor, her head missing the edge of the desk by a hair. "Knew you'd go for the smut that's written of us..." _Though I have to admit, Moogleworks does write some hot stuff...I'm just not in the mood right now._

"Not my fault that it's well written. You're just jealous 'cause they always portray you as the inexperienced one." _Hey, I've got a nice view from here... Shift that leg a bit more to the left, Sunshine._

"You mean the one with normal estrogen levels, you perv." Light shook her head at her hormone driven girlfriend, who was still sitting on the ground. _Is she staring at my thighs?_ The soldier uncrossed her legs, testing her theory. Immediately, Fang blinked and scowled in irritation. _She better not rip off these shorts... I just bought them. _Cerulean eyes scanned the rest of the author's profile and widened. An odd choking sound escaped her.

"What's wrong?" Fang looked up to see Light gaping. In the artificial glow of the room, the Oerban could see Light blanch a few shades – which in itself was a hard accomplishment, considering Light's naturally pale complexion.

"Fah – Farron – Farrons –"

"Farroncest?"

Light cringed and sank into the leather cushion in response. Her shorts rode up, and Fang's hormone addled mind rejoiced.

"Seriously, Light. You're cheating on me? With your sister?" Fang asked, injecting as much hurt as she could. She shuffled back and leaned against the wall, face hidden in the shadows.

"No!" Light practically screamed. _Thank Etro that Fang suggested we go for soundproof walls._ "It's not me!"

"Of course it wasn't you. Blame it on the fandom."

"But it is!" Lightning howled, kicking the chair back so she could see Fang properly. _Dammit! I'm not losing my girlfriend because of some incestuous pieces of fan writing!_ "Come out of there, Fang!" Cerualean eyes desperately hunted for the Pulsian under the desk.

Fang bit her lip, stifling a chuckle. "I'm hurt, Light," she croaked, throwing in a sniffle for effect. Rocking herself onto her heels, she planted a hand on the floor and steadied herself. _C'mon... say it, Light._

_I'm going to take my gunblade to these Farroncest authors..._ "Fang, you have to believe me," Light begged, the traces of hysteria still evident in her voice. The Pulsian's tanned complexion and midnight hair blended her perfectly into the darkness.

_Just say it, Sunshine!_ Balancing herself into a crouch within the shadow's range, the Pulsian replied uncertainly, "I... I dunno, Light."

"Fang, you know I love you. I'd never betray you." In her desperation to salvage what she believed to be a collapsing relationship, the words flew out of Lightning's mouth without a single thought. Distress levels in the sergeant threatened to skyrocket. _That's it, I'm going to kill those fanfiction authors! I will take my gunblade to their damned accounts! _

Fang felt a smile grace her lips. _Finally, woman!_ She remained silent, letting the tension and uncertainty stew a bit more, feeling her heart swell as she soaked in Light's confession. It wasn't everyday that she could hear Lightning gush out romantic nonsense. Neither was the type to do so... but Fang had an easier time with the endearments than the stoic soldier.

"Fang?" Light called softly, leaning forward.

"You mean it?" Fang probed timidly.

"I mean it, Fang. I mean every word – argh!" Light's eyes widened as a blur of raven and toned bronze careened into her barely ready arms, nearly toppling over the chair. _WHAT THE HELL! _Her lungs coughed out precious oxygen as she struggled to keep herself from suffocating.

"Aww... I love you, too." Fang sniggered, ruffling Light's hair as the soldier attempted to reposition herself more comfortably.

Lightning scowled, swatting Fang's hands away from her precious, pink locks. She gasped, "I take that back. I hate you with a passion."

"It's fine. As long as you're passionate, I'm happy," Fang declared, swinging her legs over an armrest so she was not longer straddling Light. Her long arms reached out to the desk, pulling them in closer to the offending computer. Throwing an arm around Light's shoulders, she shook her head. "Farroncest... can't believe you guys actually have a name."

Light cringed, freeing her arms from under Fang's knees. "That's wrong on so many levels. Change the page."

_Hm... she's quite comfortable as a chair._ A few clicks killed the open windows before the pointer reached the bland desktop. The computer wheezed to a close, dimming the room, leaving the LED clock as the only source of light. Fang said thoughtfully, "Everything would be easier if you went with your real name. You can't mix anything with 'Lightning'. It's such a ... a standalone word."

"A standalone word for an independent person," Lightning rebuttaled swiftly, blinking furiously to adjust to the darkness. "And what kind of name is 'Fang'?"

"Hey, I like my name!" _Not my fault that everyone planned for me to be a guy until I actually popped out._ Fang added, "It's badass – everyone agrees."

"Is it even a name?" Lightning griped. "'Fang' is right up there with 'Snow' and 'Hope'. They're words you find in the dictionary! You don't find names in the dictionary!"

Fang winced as Light's nails dug into her stomach as her tirade went on. She could trace the frustration on the soldier's features. "And 'Lightning' isn't?"

"That's not my real name."

_Hook, line, and sinker._ Fang smirked. "All right, _Claire_."

Nails scraped along Fang's stomach painfully. The Pulsian winced. "Don't call me that," _Claire_ threatened.

Mentally preparing herself for whatever abuse Light was going to dish out, Fang provoked, against her better judgement, "Or what else, _Clary_?"

"You wanna go?" Light challenged, bucking her hips in an attempt to throw the Pulsian off of her. Fists clenched, they itched to knock the living daylights out of something. Or in this case, a certain spear-wielding Oerban.

Fang chuckled as she got off, bouncing on a foot as she sought her balance. _At the way you were just thrusting your hips into my ass? Most definitely. _"I thought you were never going to ask."

In the glow of the red LED, Fang's predatory gleam evoked a whole new level of fear and excitement in Lightning. The soldier stood up abruptly, raising her hands. _I didn't mean 'go' as in a early morning sex marathon!_ She croaked, "Wait! Fang! I've got to be at the base by –"

"Bullshit. You don't work on Saturdays."

"Amodar signed me up –"

Ignoring Lightning pathetic excuses, Fang called in a taunting voice, "Better run..." She grinned as Light gulped and spun on her heel.

As Lightning was about to grasp the doorknob and cross the threshold, the huntress was upon her. A pair of strong hands wrapped around Light's waist; the momentum of Fang's tackle sent them sprawling onto the carpeted ground. "Fang!" Lightning cried as she tried to clench the carpet, nails looking for purchase. Her pleas went unheard as Fang dragged the soldier towards the computer desk by the ankles. _I'm going get rug burns all across my – hey, my shorts! _Her hands fought for the two drawstrings on her shorts, but the Pulsian beat her to the chase and pulled them clean off.

"Oh no, you don't," Fang growled as she watched Lightning fight to her feet. Flinging the shorts out of sight – not that they could see much in the first place – the Oerban's hand shot forward, her fingers locking around Lightning's wrist and yanking the strawberry blonde backwards.

Lightning stumbled, but that was all the delay Fang needed to literally jump on her back. The soldier's knees crumpled. Her hands rushed out to meet the ground – it was another mistake; the next thing Lightning knew, she was pinned. Her mouth kissed the carpet and while the exuberant Pulsian straddled her back. _Fight, Farron! You're not going to hear the end of this until Gran Pulse crystallizes over!_

"Fuck you!" Light spat as she felt her shirt sag, an indication that more than a few threads had been shredded. She rolled a bit to the side so her back wouldn't break under Fang's weight. _Now you're asking for it! That was my favorite shirt!_

The sound of cloth ripping was music to Fang's ears as she sent the tee flying to Fal'Cie knows where. The crime did not go unpunished as she felt a hard elbow jab into her side and a hard slap on her forearm. She raised an eyebrow, looking a bit flushed in the crimson glow. "Didn't know you were so eager, we haven't even kissed yet." Her fingers danced around the dark bra clasp in front of her.

Growling, Lightning twisted herself around and wrapped her legs around Fang's waist. Fang grinned. _Now this is more like it! Oh, crap!_ Another twist of Farron's legs reversed their positions. _This carpet... doesn't taste so good._ But that didn't stop the Pulsian from egging Light on. "Also didn't know you liked being on top."

Light huffed before leaning down close so she could glare at Fang properly. _Keep cool, Farron. She's just trying to get in your pants... panties... whatev – barlsdhfs! _Lightning's felt her sense of coherency melt away as Fang captured her lips. Her heart hitched. _Keep it together!_

The Pulsian poured all she had into the kiss as she pressed her body fully against Light's. Her teeth gently nibbled on the soldier's bottom lip, eliciting groans from the blonde. As soon as Lightning's mouth parted, Fang resumed her assault, sliding her tongue past swollen lips, surprising Light. Nails dug into her back, encouraging her on with a sensation of pleasurable pain. Chest heaving with much needed air, Fang reluctantly pushed herself back up on her arms.

_Right... I forgot that her hormones were hardwired to physical, gropin – wrestling matches... any grappling – oh sweet Eden!_ Light visibly shivered as a tongue delicately traced the shell of her ear. The lack of sight only amplified all her other senses. Cool fingers journeyed down her belly before playing with her navel piercing, rendering her motor processes to standstill. "I didn't mean," Lightning gasped between moans, "'go' like this."

Fang smirked. Her fingers departed from the piercing and traveled to the insides of her thighs, completely skipping over Light's aroused sex. Her smirked widened when her ears registered the strawberry-blonde's frustrated hiss. She proceeded to pepper her neck with fleeting graces of her lips. Those soon turned into pecks, picking up intensity and fervor. It wasn't long before it was a combination of her tongue, teeth, and lips that was eliciting moans of satisfaction above her. _Very coherent, Light._

The hand tangled in Fang's tresses tightened on its own accord, urging her on. _Argh! Screw it – I mean her!_ "Not my idea of a fight..." Lightning breathed, readying to pull the Pulsian into a heated kiss.

"That's it!" Emerald eyes lit up excitedly. "Fight."

"Huh?" _Don't stop, damn you!_ Cursing at her lover's surprisingly short attention span, Lightning's hand shot out at the Oerban's rising form and missed.

Fang paused for a moment before resuming her pacing in front of the bed, well out of Farron's reach. "Flight."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Light hissed, coming down from her lust-fuelled high.

Ignoring the soldier's less than pleased glare, Fang tried once more, somewhat oblivious that she was about to face the wrath of a sexually hot and bothered woman. "Fightning."

_Fightning my a – oh... I see..._ Lightning rolled her eyes at the less than euphemic portmanteau suggestions. " 'Fightning' is up there with 'Brangelina,' Fang," she snarled.

Fang mouthed a few more options underneath her breath before sighing dejectedly. "Take your pick, Sunshine. You want us to be called 'Fight' or 'Flight'?"

Light rolled her eyes, her teenage hormone sinking slowly back into the recesses of her mind. Hands searched desperately for the pair of lost shorts. "That's the best you can come up with? Seriously?"

"Hey, Fanaire would work if you went with your real name. You could just make it easier on me and the fanbase."

"Fan..aire?" Light snorted, flicking on the floor lamp and blinding them both. _Where the hell is my shirt?_

"Yeah, why not?" Fang questioned, furiously blinking at the bright daggers assaulting her sight.

"But..."

"Unless you actually want to make a post on that site and beg them to name us."

Wordlessly, Light retrieved her green shirt from the blade of the ceiling fan. The rip had split the tee right down in the middle and Farron shook her head as she slipped it on like a vest. "...'FanLight' won't work?"

It was Fang's turn to snort incredulously. "Did you hear yourself? FanLight sounds like a kitchen appliance that those telemarketers always harass us with."

"'LightFan'?" Farron suggested absentmindedly, still scouring for her missing shorts.

"Sorry, that sounds like I'm a fan of daylight and mornings – which am not, and neither are you," Fang quickly shot down, throwing herself on the mattress. Yawning, Fang snuggled in between the sheets and comforter. "We're Fanaire."

"No, we're not. I'd rather have them call us Fight," Light argued, giving up her search on her shorts. She turned off the lamp before diving underneath the covers beside Fang. Retrieving her mobile from the bedside table, she began hunting for alternatives.

"Fanaire." The Pulsian turned so she was facing away from Light.

"Flight, then."

"Fanaire," the Oerban adamantly insisted.

"Fightning." _Anything but Fanaire..._

"Fanaire."

"Hyperarousal?" Light suggested, trying to suppress her laughs. That was guaranteed to grab Fang's attention.

Sure enough, Fang rolled around and peered at the tiny screen. "What?"

"Apparently it's another name for the fight-or-flight response."

Fang snickered. "Sure, hyperarousal. Scar the kids for life."

"Hey! At least it's better than Fanaire!"

"Whatever you say, Sunshine." The Pulsian paused. "It's better than FanLight or LightFan."

"'Hyperarousal' it is, then?"

Fang fought the urge to slap her forehead. "You need sleep. We're Fanaire."

* * *

**_A/N: _**So glad that I got that out of my system. =) Personally, I prefer Fanaire. Lemme hear your thoughts on this! Fight? Flight? Fanaire? Hyperarousal? xD Or something completely different?


End file.
